The Brightest Star in the Sky
by SameenShawJohnReese
Summary: Oneshot. Hotch wants to do something "special", for Emily, and with the help of Rossi, he just might be able to.


**Author's Note: I actually wrote this late April/early May of last year, but I wasn't really for sure if I wanted to post it, and I still don't know I feel about this story…I mean I love it and everything…it's just that I haven't _posted_ a Criminal Minds story for a while now. So, about this story…prom season is — was — upon us, (I really don't know.) that's what this story is about.**

**Also: The dream sequence is in italics; present day material is non-italicized.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I solely borrow them for the entertainment of myself and others.**

* * *

_"Just around the corner in every woman's mind - is a lovely dress, a wonderful suit, or entire costume which will make an enchanting new creature of her."_ ~Wilhela Cushman

* * *

Emily hated going to the mall around this time of the year; she couldn't remember the reason why she and Hotch had came to the mall in the first place, but it didn't matter at the moment because what did matter at the moment was she needed to get out of there.

"Can we leave?"

Hotch turned at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "But we just got here," he said, as he looked at her.

"I know, Aaron, but please." Emily said nearly in tears.

Hotch, for the life of him, couldn't think of one reason why his beautiful girlfriend was in the verge of tears. He had to find out why, so he grabbed a hold of her hand to lead her to a nearby bench in the mall.

"Emily," Hotch said gently. "please tell me what's got you so upset all of a sudden?" he asked as he lightly squeezed her hand.

Emily let out a heavy sigh, before she answered her boyfriend. "I just don't like being at the mall around this time of the year," she told him, as she turned to look at a group of teenage girls walk by.

Hotch watched Emily as she watched the group of teenage girls, who were probably juniors and seniors in high school walk into one of the stores in the mall that were _selling _prom dresses, and that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks — his_ gorgeous_ Emily is upset about prom dresses or prom in general.

"Emily, did something happened to you at your high school prom?" he asked, her as he pulled her closer to him.

Emily looked up at her boyfriend and knew what he was thinking. "Oh. God. No. I wasn't attacked during prom night." She said shaking her head at him.

Hotch let out a sigh of relief out. "Good. Because if your high school boyfriend took advantage of you, I'm gonna have Garcia find out where he lives, and I'm gonna kick his ass," he told her, as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Aaron," Emily said, shaking her head at her boyfriend. "but I should've kicked my high school boyfriend's ass, that night of prom," she told him.

"So, what actually happened?" Hotch asked curiously.

Emily's mind went back to that night of her high school prom.

~.~.~

**-April 1989-**

_"You're breaking up with me, an hour before prom?" Eighteen year old Emily Prentiss asked in shocked, as she stared at her high school boyfriend Xander Robertson with tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah," Xander said with no ounce of sorrow in his voice, as his girlfriend — no his former girlfriend's tears began to run down her cheeks._

_With her tears now fully running down her cheeks, Emily asked, "Why?"_

_"Why?" Xander asked repeating the question rudely. "You, really want to know the truth?" he asked her._

_"Yes, please tell me," she said, as her tears ran down her cheeks._

_"You still don't have the slightest idea, 'why' I'm breaking up with you?" he asked rudely._

_"No, I don't know 'why', you're breaking up with me." Emily said shaking her head at him. "Is it something I did?" she asked him._

_"No, it isn't something you did," he told her. "but it is something you didn't do."_

_Emily looked at her ex-boyfriend with a confused look on her face. "What is it that I didn't do?" she asked confused._

_"You wouldn't sleep with me." Xander angrily said._

_"That is the reason 'why' you're breaking up with me." Emily angrily shouted. "I told you when we first started dating I'm not that kind of girl," she told him._

_"Yeah, I remember, and that's why I found someone else." He told her._

_"Who?" she asked curiously._

_"Annaliese Lansky."_

_Emily shook her head at him, before she said," I should've known a couple months back, but I didn't want to believe it." She started to turn away and walk away from her ex-boyfriend, but she stopped to ask him one question." How come you didn't break up with me two months ago?"_

_"I thought maybe you would have slept with me by then." He told her._

_"You could have broke - up with me two months ago, but no you waited until an hour before prom," Emily said, as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "because you thought I would have slept with you by then." She said, as she walked away from him._

~.~.~

**-April 1989-**

_Elizabeth Prentiss was about to enter her office, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter out of the corner of her eye, in her lavender prom dress, and tears running down her face._

_"Emily, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, as she walked over to her daughter. "how come you are not at your prom?" she asked curiously._

_"Xander broke - up with me tonight." Emily said in between sobs._

_"Oh, Emily, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said, as she slid down onto the floor next to her daughter, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Emily, can I ask you a question?" she asked her daughter, as she looked into her daughter's beautiful brown eyes._

_"What?" Emily asked unsure, if she wanted to answer her mom's question._

_"Why did Xander break-up with you?" Elizabeth asked her daughter._

_"Because I wouldn't sleep with him." Emily answered, as more tears ran down her face._

_"Xander doesn't deserve you, if that is the only thing he wants from you." Elizabeth told her daughter, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly._

_"I know." Emily said, as she looked up at her mother as a couple of more of her tears rolled down her face. Still looking up at her mother, she asked, "Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure, Emily, sweetheart, you can tell me something," Elizabeth said, as she give her daughter a small smile. "and, Em, you can tell me anything." She wiped her daughter's tears off of her beautiful face. "What is it you need to tell me?" she asked her daughter tentatively._

_As soon as Emily was about to tell her mother what she wanted to tell her, Ambassador Prentiss' phone in her office began to ring. Emily closed her eyes, as her anger slowly rose inside her. Then she snapped. "Just forget about it, Mom! I know you want to take that call!" she yelled, as she started to stand up to get away from her mother. "I can't believe that I actually thought I could tell you something," Emily said, as she looked at her mother, tears prickling her eyes._

_Elizabeth pulled her daughter back down onto the floor with her, before she could walk away from her._

_"Emily, look at me," Elizabeth said softly. "I'm not going to take that call right now because you need me right now," she said, as she pulled her daughter into her arms._

_"But I thought you were waiting for an important phone call today?" Emily asked her mother, as she finally looked at her mother._

_"Yes, I'm waiting for an important phone call. A phone call that I've been waiting all day for, and that is probably it right now," Elizabeth said, as she looked down towards her office. She looked back at her daughter and continue what she was saying. "but I'm not going to take it, because you need me right now, and I'm a little upset at the moment." Elizabeth looked at her daughter in her arms, and she asked, "What do you need to tell me?"_

_"I wanted to tell you that if Xander walked through the front door, I wouldn't take him back." Emily told her mother._

_"Good," Elizabeth said, as she gave her daughter a smile. "because I really hated that little punk -ass," she told her daughter._

_"Mother!" Emily said a bit surprise and shocked at her mother's choice of words for her ex-boyfriend. She was mostly surprise at her mother's proclamation, and she was shocked that her mother — the — ever — so — professional Elizabeth Prentiss would call anyone, well it wasn't just anyone it was her ex-boyfriend Xander a little punk - ass._

_"What?" Elizabeth asked in a serious tone._

_"I can't believe you just called Xander a little punk - ass." Emily said, as she shook her head at her mother._

_"Well, he is!" Elizabeth said in a defensive tone._

_"Yeah, your right," Emily told her mother. "he is a little punk - ass," she said with a smile on her face. "Why did I ever date Xander?" Emily asked somewhat more to herself, than to her mother._

_"You probably dated Xander out of spite, towards me." Elizabeth answered her daughter._

_"You're probably right," Emily said, nodding her head at her mother. "you know how much I love to annoy you," she said with a little grin on her face._

_"Oh, don't I know it." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes at her daughter._

_Emily couldn't help but laugh at her mother's facial expression._

_After a few seconds of laughing at her mother's facial expression, Emily realized that she needed to find out why her mother was upset earlier. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked her mother._

_"Sure, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, while giving her daughter a small smile._

_"Why were you upset earlier?" Emily asked her mother._

_"I was upset earlier and I'm still a little upset," Elizabeth told her daughter. "because I've been waiting by that damn phone almost all day waiting for that stupid phone call," she said, as tears were building up in her eyes. "which cause me to miss out of helping you get ready for prom, and I was really looking forward to it." Her tears began to run down her face, as she continued. "It's not every day, my only child…my only daughter gets to go to prom," Elizabeth choked out, her voice breaking. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to regain her composure. "Emily, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to help you get ready for your prom," she said in a apologetic tone, as more tears ran down her face._

_Emily felt her heart break for her mother, because she knew how much her mother was looking forward to helping her get ready for prom. Her mother had been looking forward for this moment for months…no, a whole year for this moment, and Emily knew that because her mother, Ambassador Prentiss made sure that they wouldn't be living in different countries during her senior year. Emily's mother wanted her to finish her last year of high school in the United States, she wanted Emily to have a chance to go to prom and graduate high school in the U. S., but Emily wouldn't get a chance to go to prom, all because of a stupid boy._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mom, that you didn't get a chance to help me get ready for prom." Emily said in a apologetic tone, as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Looking up at her mother, she felt her own tears building up in her eyes. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated, as her tears ran down her face._

_"Oh, Emily, sweetheart," Elizabeth said softly, sincerely. "you have nothing to be sorry for because none of this is your fault," she told her daughter, as she wiped her daughter's tears from her beautiful face._

_Emily shook her head at her mother. "Yes, it is."_

_Elizabeth shook her head back at her daughter. "No, it isn't."_

_"Yes, it is my fault because I didn't ask you, and I knew how much you were looking forward to helping me get ready for prom." Emily said, as a few tears escaped from her eyes._

_"No, it isn't your fault, sweetheart." Elizabeth said, as she pulled Emily into her arms. "You, want to know whose fault it is?" she asked her daughter._

_"Who's?" Emily asked curiously._

_"The person on the other end of that phone call." Elizabeth answered, as she looked down towards her office as her office phone was still ringing._

_"You're right," Emily told her mother. "but I still feel like it's somewhat my fault as well," she said, as she looked at her mother._

_"Why do you still feel like it's somewhat of your fault?" Elizabeth asked her daughter._

_"Because I didn't barged into your office and demand you help me like I used to when I was younger." Emily answered her mother._

_"It's not your fault," Elizabeth said, as she took one of her daughter's hands into one of hers. "and if I remember right, you used to barged into my office when you were younger, and demand that I watch your favorite TV show with you," she recalled of the memory._

_"Do you remember what my favorite TV show was when I was younger?" Emily asked teasingly, shooting her mother a conspirational wink._

_"How could I ever forget?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, a smile appearing on her face. "It was Charlie's Angels," she answered with a wide smile on her face. "but if I recall right you only like the first three seasons, but you did watch the last two season," she said, while looking at her daughter to see if she was right._

_"Damn, you are good." Emily told her mother. "Do you remember who my favorite "Angel" on Charlie's Angles was?" she asked her mother._

_"Sabrina Duncan." Elizabeth answered with a smile. "You would always want to be Sabrina, when you and your cousins played Charlie's Angels, and if you didn't get to be Sabrina you didn't want to play," she told her daughter._

_Emily couldn't help but smile at the memory. An idea struck her mind. "Hey, Mom, do we still have all those VHS tapes that has Charlie's Angels recorded on them?" she asked, with a hint of hope in her voice._

_"Yeah, I believe we still have all of them." Elizabeth answered her daughter. "Why?" she asked curiously._

_"Well, since I'm not going to prom, and you're a little upset, I figured we can watch some episodes of Charlie's Angels together," Emily answered her mother. "but if you don't want to, I understand," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"I'd love to spend some time with you." Elizabeth said with a smile._

_"Good." Emily said with a smile, while standing up and taking one of her mother's hands into one of hers._

_"Are we watching a whole season, or certain episodes from each season?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, as they made their way to the family room._

_"I really don't know," Emily answered, while shaking her head at her mother. "but there is something I need to do first," she told her mother, as she walked into her mother's office._

_"Emily, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, as she watched her daughter pick-up the ringing phone, and speak to the other person on the other line._

_"I'm sorry, but Ambassador Prentiss won't be able to come to the phone tonight because she has a bad headache, and it's made her sick," Emily said, while lying to the other person. "but I promise you she will call you back tomorrow," she said, as she looked at her mother._

_Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said, sincerely._

_"Anytime." Emily told her mother, with a smile. "So, are you ready to watch some episodes of Charlie's Angels?" she asked her mother, as she extended her hand out for her mother to take._

_"Yes, I'm ready." Elizabeth said with a smile, as she took her daughter's hand._

_And with that, the mother and daughter went into the family room, and watched some episodes of Charlie's Angels together._

~.~.~

"Earth to Emily," Hotch said trying to get her attention. When he finally got his girlfriend's attention, he asked, "where did you go earlier?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Emily said apologizing. "I guess my mind wandered off to the night of my high school prom," she told him.

"Hey, it's okay." Hotch told her. "Do you want to tell me what happen that night of your prom?" he asked her.

"I didn't go to my prom because my high school boyfriend broke-up with me, an hour before prom." Emily told him.

"Why did your high school boyfriend break up with you, an hour before prom?" Hotch asked curiously.

"My high school boyfriend broke-up with me, because I wouldn't sleep with him." Emily answered her boyfriend's question.

"Your high school boyfriend seemed liked a jerk." Hotch said, shaking his head. "I would love to punch him in the face," he admitted.

"Yeah, he was a jerk," Emily said, agreeing with her boyfriend. "my own mother didn't like him," she told him.

"I am not surprised at all that your mother didn't like your high school boyfriend." Hotch said, while looking at his girlfriend.

"I wasn't surprised either about my mother hating my high school boyfriend." Emily told him. "What I was really surprised about was what she called him," she said, shaking her head.

"What did your mother call your high school boyfriend?" Hotch asked her.

"My mother — Ambassador Prentiss called my high school boyfriend, a little punk-ass," Emily answered her boyfriend. "I don't think I've ever heard my mother use those choice of words to described someone, until that night of my prom."

"Your mother actually called your high school boyfriend, a little punk-ass?" Hotch asked in a shocked tone, because of all the years he's known Ambassador Prentiss he has never heard her use words like that before.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, over my mother's terminology," Emily said, as she shook her head a little. "but she was right, that my high school boyfriend was a little punk-ass," she said with a little smile.

"I wonder what your mother thinks of me?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Emily teased.

"Yes." Hotch answered, nodding his head at Emily.

"Well, my mother thinks you are a perfect gentleman, and she doesn't hate you…she adores you." Emily said, placing a kiss to Hotch's lips.

"That's good to hear," Hotch said, while smiling against Emily's lips. "because I thought for sure your mother hated me," he said, as he looked at his girlfriend.

Emily shook her head at her boyfriend. "Nope, she doesn't hate you." She looked up at Hotch and, she asked, "Do you want to know something?"

"What?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Of all the guys I dated, you are the only one that my mother likes." Emily told him.

"Well, I hope I never do anything to make your mother hate me." Hotch said, as he pulled Emily closer to him.

"I don't think you will ever make my mother hate you." Emily said, while she looked up at him. "Can we leave now, please?" she asked him.

"Yeah, in a minute or two," Hotch said, shaking his head. "I just want to ask you a question."

"What?" Emily asked, both curious and intrigued.

"What did you do on the night of your prom, since you didn't go to your prom?" Hotch asked her.

"I had a nice chat with my mother, which we both needed, and we both watched my favorite childhood TV show together." Emily answered.

"Okay, I'm kinda curious about your favorite childhood TV show," Hotch said, as he looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you wanna know?" Emily asked her boyfriend, as she saw the curious expression on his face.

"What was your favorite childhood TV show, as a child?" Hotch asked inquisitive.

_"Once upon a time, there were three little girls who went to the Police Academy; and they were each assigned very hazardous duties. But I took them away from all that, and now they work for me. My name is Charlie."_ Emily said in her best Charlie Townsend voice.

"Charlie's Angels." Hotch said, as a smile appeared on his face. "I should have known, because about every little girl, who grew-up watching Charlie's Angels wanted to be the "Angels," he added.

"What can I say…they were the_ original_ badass women of TV, and they didn't need any man rescuing them," Emily said, as a beautiful smile appeared on her face. "they were my role models as a child," she added, shaking her head a little.

"Well, since you told me what your favorite TV show was as a child, I say let's go home now." Hotch said, as he stood up from the bench and took a hold of one of Emily's hands into one of his, and they walked out of the mall together and went home.

~.~.~

Rossi was just about to pour his third glass of bourbon of the night, when his doorbell began to ring, Rossi made his way to the door and opened it, revealing none other than his best friend.

"Hotch," he greeted, a little bit surprise, as he let him in. "what brings you here tonight?"

"Emily." Hotch answered.

"Did you and Emily get into a fight?" Rossi asked him.

"No, we didn't get into a fight or anything," Hotch answered him. "it's about something she told me today."

"What did she tell you?" the older profiler asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"That she didn't get to go to her high school prom," Hotch told him.

"Because of her mother's postings?" Rossi assumed.

"No," Hotch said, shaking his head. "it had nothing to do with her mother," he added.

"Then what caused Emily to miss out of going to her high school prom?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Emily's high school boyfriend broke - up with her, an hour before prom." Hotch answered.

"So, she got her heart broken an hour before prom?" Rossi asked him.

"Yeah." Hotch answered, shaking his head at the older man. "What kind of boy breaks - up with a girl an hour before prom?" he asked, his best friend.

"A boy, who is not a gentleman, that is who." Rossi told him.

"Yeah, I know," Hotch answered him. "I just wish I can somehow give Emily a chance to go to prom," he added, as his eyes became watery.

"You can!" Rossi exclaimed, as an idea popped into his mind.

"Dave, I don't have a time machine." Hotch said matter - of - factly.

"I know, that Aaron," Rossi said, as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. "what I'm suggesting is throw a prom theme party," he said, as he looked at the younger man.

"That's a good idea," Hotch said with a smile. "but where can I throw a prom party?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I was thinking, how about we use my backyard for a prom party," Rossi said, as he pointed out to his backyard. "and we can call it_ "The Brightest Star In The Sky", _because Emily reminds me of a bright star in the night sky," he said, as he looked up at the sky.

Hotch couldn't help but agree with his best friend. "I like it," he said with a smile. Looking at his best friend, he said, "but I don't want Emily to know, because I want it to be a surprise for her."

"Well, you have my word…I will not say anything to Emily." Rossi said, as he gestured that his lips are sealed.

"Thanks," Hotch said, as he nodded his head at his best friend. "I should get back home now," he added, as he was about to walk to the front door.

"You're welcome," Rossi said, as he walked to the front door with his best friend. "and I will tell the others," he told him.

~.~.~

Why did you call us here?" Luke Alvez asked, the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Yeah, and where are Emily and Hotch? Shouldn't they be here too?" Garcia asked, looking around the room they were all seated in at Rossi's home.

"Well, the reason I called you all here is because of Emily," Rossi said, as he looked at everyone.

"Did something happened to Emily?" JJ asked in a worrying voice.

"No, she's fine," Rossi said, as he saw everyone's worried looks on their faces. "the reason I called you all here is because of something Hotch wants to do for Emily, and we all can help." He told them.

"What?" Matt Simmons asked curiously?'

"Well, Hotch came here last night, and told me that Emily got her heart broken an hour before her high school prom." Rossi told him.

"Why did Emily get her heart broken an hour before her high school prom?" Tara asked him.

"Her high school boyfriend dumped her an hour before prom," Rossi answered.

"What a jerk." Tara, JJ, and Garcia said in unison.

Luke, Matt, Reid, and Rossi all agreed with the girls.

"So, Hotch wants to give Emily a chance to go to prom," Rossi told them. "so we are going to have a prom party here out in the backyard." He said pointing towards his backyard. "You all down for a prom theme party?" he asked all of them.

"Well, I'm gonna have to say yes, because I never got to go to my high school prom because I was twelve, and really no _average_ high school student wants a twelve year old there." Reid told the others.

The others all agreed that they were up for a prom party.

"Okay, the prom party will be next Saturday night," Rossi told them. "and no one can tell Emily about this, because Hotch wants it to be a surprise for her," he said, looking at everyone especially Garcia.

"Why are you looking at me?" Garcia asked him.

JJ was the one to answer. "Because we all know how you are."

"I won't say anything." Garcia said all defensive.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all next Saturday night." Rossi said to all of them.

~.~.~

Saturday night came around and Emily was getting ready for her and Hotch's date. She had no idea where they were going, because he wouldn't tell her anything.

"You can't wear that for our date," Hotch said, as he looked at her outfit.

"Why not?" Emily asked in a defensive tone.

"Well, I love your outfit, but it wouldn't go well with everyone else's." Hotch answered her.

"Then what do I need to wear?" Emily asked him.

"Well, I bought you something _special_ for our date," Hotch said with a tiny smile on his face, as he handed her a gift box. "I hope you like it," he added.

Emily took the gift box from Hotch, with a curious expression on her face. She slowly opened the gift box to reveal the most gorgeous dress ever.

The dress was a rose gold color with a halter neckline and bejeweled bust, but not flashy or anything, just really tame and really pretty. And it has a silver - colored, kind of satiny ribbon that ties right underneath the bust - line.

Emily gazed at her boyfriend with adulation. "Aaron, what is this gorgeous dress for?"

"Well, beautiful…it's for a party…well a prom party." Hotch answered with a tiny smile on his face.

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

"Because you didn't get to go to your high school prom," Hotch answered, as he looked into her eyes. "and I really want to do this for you," he added, as he smiled at her.

"You are the sweetest man ever," Emily said, as she placed a kiss to his lips. "and I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you, too." Hotch mumbled back against her lips. Breaking the kiss he looked at her with a smile, and he said, "Well, beautiful, why don't you go change, and then we will go to Rossi's."

Emily nodded her head, and headed into the large bathroom with the gift box in her hands.

Less than twenty minutes later, Emily stepped out of the bathroom, her ebony hair was piled neatly atop her head, two singled curled tendrils framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes were speaking with excitement, a light blush colored her cheeks, her lips were stained a soft pink…and God, the dress…was perfect.

"Well…what do you think?" Emily asked her boyfriend.

"You look very_ gorgeous_," Hotch answered with a handsome smile on his face.

"Thank you." Emily replied back, biting her bottom lip as she blossomed into a glorious smile. "You look quite handsome yourself." And he did, in his freshly pressed charcoal grey suit and its perfectly tailored fit, his crisp white shirt, his rose gold tie that matched her dress so wonderfully…

"Thank you," Hotch said with a smile. "I have something for you," he said, removing his hands from behind his back, he reached toward her, a plain white box in his hand. Opening it, Emily saw that inside was a delicate, cream colored rose. _A corsage._

Her breath catching in her throat as he carefully tied it around her wrist.

And then it was time to head to Rossi's.

~.~.~

Emily couldn't believe her eyes, as she and Hotch stepped out into Rossi's backyard, which was transform into a high school prom, and there was even a photographer taking pictures of everyone that night.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight of her _BAU friends/family_ out on the dance floor, she also couldn't help but laugh as she saw Luke out on the dance floor with Roxy, who was wearing a dark purple dress.

"You like it?" Hotch asked her.

"I love it!" Emily exclaimed. "And, now shut up and dance with me," she said, as she grabbed a hold of his hand, and dragged him out onto the dance floor with her.

For the rest of the night, both Hotch and Emily danced that night away.

* * *

_"You know when you have found your prince because you not only have a smile on your face but in your heart as well."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Please drop me a line, if you have the time! I'd love to know what you think about this story; your feedback and reviews always make me smile.**


End file.
